The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for the lubrication of the locking bolts of a breechblock of an automatic firing weapon during each firing of a round or during each firing of a surge or series of rounds, as the case may be.
There are already known in this technology lubrication apparatuses by means of which, due to spring force, there can be generated the requisite pressure at the lubricant. These known lubrication apparatuses require a relatively great amount of maintenance and do not afford any adequately reliable lubrication.